


Where I find you

by vickyblueeyez



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Academy Era, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/pseuds/vickyblueeyez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones walks in on his roommate who is in a compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I find you

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a NSFW Tumblr](http://vickieslookinatporn.tumblr.com/) where I look at NSFW pics. I’ll see a pic and reblog it saying, “That is so Jim and Bones.” with the intent to mail it to the[Jim_and_Bones](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/) LJ comm mods for consideration for the [inspiration posts](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/tag/feature%3A%20semiweekly%20man-on-man). I saw this picture and instead of writing in a quote like usual, fic happened. [Inspired by this NSFW pic which I think you should view to get the position](http://vickieslookinatporn.tumblr.com/post/5045299404/fic-where-i-find-you).

Bones opened the dorm room door, stepped inside, closed it and in no way was ready for what he was about to see. He stood in front of the door transfixed at the sight before him. His roommate Jim, dammit Jim, was on his bed, ass up in the air, fucking himself. As if Bones wasn’t growing hard due to the sight alone, the kid’s moans definitely sped up the process. He bit his lip trying to calm himself. This was his roommate. His roommate that made him want to take out his cock and jack off by just watching him. Bones didn’t trust himself to move and sweat started to form on his brow. If he moved, he knew he would take the kids ass and fuck him until he begged for mercy. How could this get any more worse? He thought to himself and closed his eyes. Then he heard a whisper. He ignored it not thinking it was what he thought he heard. He thought he was just hearing what he wanted to hear but then he heard it again.

“Oh fuck Bones, you feel so good. So fucking good.” Jim moaned into the bed. Bones eyes opened wide and for a second, he stopped breathing. Hearing his name was the last straw, the straw that broke the camel’s back. With speed he didn’t know he possessed, he found some lube in the kid’s night stand and started slicking up his fingers.

“Bones! Bones! I didn’t know you were here! I was just…..I was just…..” Jim said startled and frozen in place, scared to even move. Jim’s eyes watched Bones in horror and panic, bracing himself for the onslaught of words that would ultimately terminate their friendship. Except it didn’t come. Bones kneeled down behind Jim’s raised ass and pressed a firm hand against it to keep Jim from lowering it. Then Bones pressed a slick finger against Jim’s opening.

“Bones, what are you……….what are you………oh fuck yes.” Jim moaned and pressed back when Bones added a second lubed finger to his opening. With the patience that only a doctor could have, he worked Jim open even though his cock was screaming for attention.

“I’m ready Bones. I’m fucking ready. Hurry…….hurry Bones.” Jim panted. Bones didn’t have to be told twice. With his fingers still inside the kid, he reached into the open night stand and pulled out a condom. He tore it open with his free hand and teeth and withdrew his fingers from Jim who whimpered.

“Dammit kid.” Bones whispered as he freed his hard cock pressing against his uniform and slid the condom down his length. He watched Jim rock back and forth, fucking the air in anticipation.

“Bones.” Jim moaned in what sounded like desperation.

“I’m comin’ darlin’” Bones said. Satisfied with how thoroughly he slicked his cock, he pressed it against Jim’s opening and slid in slowly.

“Fuck, kid.” Bones moaned once fully sheathed inside. He started with tentative thrusts, wanting to take things slow since this was their first time. It was hard considering he was so turned on that he wanted to fuck the kid into the mattress. Keeping his rhythm, with one had he opened his uniform top and alternated hands to take it off. Then went his undershirt. Jim looked back and moaned some more when he laid eyes on Bones.

“So fucking hot….harder Bones. Harder, fuck me harder.” Jim demanded and that’s when Bones stopped holding back. With a firm, bruising hold on Jim’s hips, Bones pounded his cock deep inside of him. He closed his eyes, taking in the sounds of skin slapping against skin and Jim’s loud moans. Opening his eyes, he leaned forward, pressing flush against Jim’s back, his mouth mere inches from Jim’s ears. Jim clenched the sheets when he felt Bones grip his cock and started stroking in time with his thrusts. “Fuck Bones, fuck! Keep it up. You’re gonna make me…make me…”

“Do it for me Jim. Cum while I fuck you.” Bones ordered into Jim’s ear. Bones’s cock hitting his spot deep inside of him. Bones’s hand stroking his cock. Knowing that Bones was fucking him, really fucking him and that this no day dream, no fantasy but actually fucking him. The slaps of skin, Bones’s hold on his hips, and hearing his grunts and moans did Jim in. He pressed his face into the mattress and came with a shout all over the bed. Jim’s convulsions caused him to clench tighter around Bones’s cock. Bones’s thrusts became more rapid and more sporadic. With his forehead pressed against Jim’s back, Bones came inside of him.

He made no effort to move off of Jim, not just yet. Then with a chaste kiss to Jim’s shoulders, Bones straightened up and withdrew his softening cock before sitting onto the bed. Jim rolled onto his side, away from the wet spot and looked at Bones’s back.

“So does that mean you’re not mad at me?” Jim asked and grinned, still watching him. Bones turned to face Jim and arched a brow. He didn’t answer but stared at Jim. Jim’s grin faded with the prolonged silence.

Before panic could set in, Bones smiled and said, “No. Now shut up and get over here so I can kiss you.”

The grin came back in full force. Jim crawled on the bed towards Bones, settled on his knees, and leaned in when Bones kissed him.

END

A/N 2: Users may bookmark, rec, make fanworks for and remixes of my work. Please credit and link me to the fanworks if you decide to make something please. Users also have permission to share this fic if any of my fic accounts get deleted for whatever reason. Thank You.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please leave kudos if you enjoyed my fic. Please subscribe to my author alert at http://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/profile, which will alert you to new fics that I post. If you are not a member of ao3, you can bypass their waiting list and request an invite at ao3-invitecodes.livejournal.com and ao3-invitecodes.dreamwidth.org. Thank You


End file.
